Wireless performance and connectivity are modern issues and continue to expand as cellular and wireless connectivity and transmission of data has become ubiquitous. Not all network plans are the same and coverage, performance and connectivity for one provider is inherently different than coverage, performance, and connectivity for another provider based upon the location of towers and signal generators. While generally more coverage and stronger signals are better, efficiently providing coverage would generate improved performance at reduced costs to providers. This in turn can reduce costs to participants or allow for further extension of networks or improvements to other areas of the network. Accordingly, cellular network operators and others continually assess the coverage and performance of wireless networks to identify areas of potential improvement and to identify competitive position and potential opportunities to increase sales of wireless service in an area.
Coverage and performance of cellular networks or mobile networks can be measured using a variety of methods, such as using portable test equipment or gathering measurements directly from the network equipment that is providing wireless service. For example, portable testing equipment can be used to manually gather signal strength and noise measurements by movement along or within an area of interest. This can allow collection of such data generally within an area by persons walking, driving, or otherwise moving within an area. Furthermore, information can be combined with this collected data and measured directly from the network equipment. Together, these data points can assist with assessing performance of the network.
However, traditional methods of assessing network coverage and performance are limited in sample count, volume, and location accuracy. Our techniques improve the ability of interested parties to assess wireless network coverage, performance, and demand in larger areas and higher resolution than previously possible, and to prioritize areas of potential network improvement and sales opportunities.